User blog:Razeluxe91/Weather Zanpakuto
Decided that it was toopowerful for Tenma and I will put it here until I find a character strong enough to utilize it. Chōetsudo (孤立性ウド, Solitary Cloud): [[Shikai|'Shikai']] : It is released with the command "Storm", when released the blade shatters before reforming into a simple silver bladed chokutō that has a black scabbard and matching handle, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō. : Shikai Special Ability: When Yuri releases and activates his zanpakuto ability, he begins to see the world as colorful, constantly changing energy patterns, rather than solid matter. These energy patterns can be molded to Yuri's will to create a vast number of effects which mainly deal with weather manipulation. He can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms and blizzards, as well as sleet and hail. Yuri can also use the weather as a weapon as he can summon lightning bolts from the sky that can be used to blind, stun, or severely burn his opponents even to the point of death. His power over thunder has been used to create deafening sounds for distracting his enemies. He can create powerful tornadoes, hurricanes, and various winds that are capable of moving a vast number of objects or people including levitating an entire building. His ability over water and it's forms has been shown by him creating heavy rainfall, and instant floods. Control over moisture and temperature allows him to freezeflash objects and people in the blink of an eye. He can control the weather vocally too, he can speak to the weather like a general to his army and the weather obeys. His ability to adapt to the environment isn't limited to large bodies of water either, as he has manipulated ocean currents similarly to how he manipulates the wind. He can summon clouds and fog to provide cover and obscure the view of his enemies. : : Heat: When activating the use of the heat control abilities, Yuri's zanpakuto begins to emit a large amount of heated air that drifts into in the air and begins to heat up the temperature of the area surrounding it in order to allow Yuri to begin to execute his related abilities. :: This technique creates multiple images of Yuri using reflections and refractions within the air caused by the heat. Only one of these images is real, although, each of these images is capable of moving in unison with the real Yuri due to their reflective nature. Any attack the he produces while surrounded by these images will also be replicated. :: Yuri manipulates solar rays and concentrates it to form an incredibly densel beam of energy that can completely incinerate a barrier as the beam itself pinpoints one location to break through and incinerate the opponent. :: By manipulating the heat around him, Yuri is capable of causing the ability to lose the ability to interpret any stimuli in the surrounding location, thus inducing an hallucination. This ability is used on those with hightened senses as it would become highly more effictive due to the opponent picking up on more external disturbances. This is one of Yuri's most dangerous abilities to high level opponents due to their large spitutual reserves unconciously augmenting their senses, making them far more susceptible. : Water: To acheive water control, Yuri cools the air around him causing the surrounding water to slow down. He is able to create and control large bodies of water by doing this. He can use this ability to sense the enemy's presence and then subsequently attack them, manipulating the very same water source. This can be achieved through various means, such as surrounding an opponent with a significant amount of water so that they drown, or increasing the pressure at which the water is ejected from his blade to such an extent that it produces a concussive force on contact. :: By slightly heating the water, Yuri is capable of creating a fog aroung him and the opponent that is impossible to see through by normal means, even with the most advance kido. The fog generated by this ability is so dense that is incapable of simply being blown away. The most dangerous aspect of this ability is that it slowly drains away at an opponent's reiatsu allowing Yuri to slowly wear them down. :Ice: Yuri is capable of freezing the liquid he controls according to his will. He can create sharp objects to stab a opponent, or if the victim is wet, he is able to to freeze them directly as well. By superfreezing the moisture in the atmosphere, he is capable of reducing the temperature around him, effictively allowing him to control and manipulate ice. Due to the amount of water located in most environments, Yuri has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture. ::He can create a dome of ice mirrors in order to trap an opponent. Though they are made from ice, they are infused with Yuri's spiritual energy, thus making them resistant to flame attacks. Yuri is capable of entering one of the mirrors and instantly transporting to another mirror. In order to confuse his foes, all of the mirrors will show a reflection of Yuri, making it difficult for the opponent to discern which mirror he is in. Utilizing this technique more offensively, Yuri is able to drag an opponent into the mirrors as well. Breaking the mirror does not stop this ability, but creates more openings for him as he is able to pull the opponent into the broken shards as well as even individual parts of the opponent can be dragged in. Any actions in the mirror world is reflected in the real world and occurs for seemingly no reason. Yuri can then exit the mirror world through any reflective surface, leaving trapped individuals inside without a way to escape. :Wind: Yuri's most feared control ability. He is able to direct air molecules generated by his zanpakuto to compose bursts of winds, or even spawn atmospheric changes on a massive scale. The truly marvelous aspect of the wind his zanpakuto utilizes is the fact that it is incapable of being maneuvered or detered by another wind zanpakuto or user. The abilities utilized are unaffected by air pressure or even gravity making them capable of attacking enemies from various angles. ::One of Yuri's most dangrous techniques resides in brain asphyxiation, by robbing the opponent of the very air they breathe essentially killing his victims by turning off the brains of his opponents until they die from lack of oxygen. Category:Blog posts